


I'll Believe In Anything

by LithiumDoll



Category: Being Human
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could get the fire out from the wire<br/>I'd take you where nobody knows you<br/>And nobody gives a damn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Believe In Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive24/gifts).



> Music: Her Space Holiday  
> Beta: By Deathisyourart & Glittertine
> 
> Spoilers through end season

  
  



End file.
